


The Traveler

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: The Traveler [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Lucie Aconite is not your average girl, aside from being a skilled hunter with a few black belts in different martial arts; Lucie likes to travel. To very, very different places, Lucie travels throughout Universes, always ending up where she is needed and running away from home.Along her way, she met Shadowhunters, Demigods, Werewolves , Warlocks, Seelies, Emissaries...Indeed, this girl travels from a world to another... (AU Story including Shadowhunters, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson, Charmed, etc... Very freely inspired though.)Please guys, just take a chance on me.





	1. MEETING

┏━━━━━━━━━━┓

MEETING

┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

 

┏┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┓

 

Lucie had been swaying her hips to make her way through the crowd with a dexterity and a delicacy that was all hers. Until she met with a tall muscular blonde dude who didn't seem to see her.

"Hey asshat !" She called him. "Apologies not accepted but I would've liked to hear them !"

The guy frowned and gestured at his chest. "Me..?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you."

He furrowed his brows. "You can see me..?" She rolled her eyes, again, getting more and more annoyed at the Captain America wannabe's behavior.

"Yes, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not blind." She deadpanned, making the guy's eyes widen. "And what's the glassy sword for ? A genre..?" She examined him and chuckled.

"Hold on, what are you..?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She started to pat herself. "I might be a girl..." She whispered. "But shhh." The guy rolled his eyes.

"I mean what kind of creature are you..?"

Lucie made a face."Human dude. Just like you."

The guy scoffed. "Excuse you, I have angelic blood."

A dry snicker escaped her lips. "Yeah... How many drinks did you have..?" He rolled his eyes.

"How come a mundane can see through the glamour rune..?" A small grunt escaped Lucie's lips.

"What the holy hell are you talking about..?" She asked.

Jace sighed. "Another ignorant mundane..." He groaned. Lucie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Elvira. Just tell me what's the glassy sword for or I'm calling the police." She said. That's when a cute guy when to whisper something in Jace's ear.

"We'll talk about this later." He finally muttered before running away toward the back of the club.

Lucie rolled her eyes and followed him. "Sweet Mother of Dragons..." She said and swallowed hard at the sight of the demon a redheaded girl was loosing a fight to.The blonde dude turned toward her.

"What the hell are you doing here ?!" Jace asked, more yelling than asking but whatever. Lucie sighed and reached for something in her right boot. She threw it toward the demon, ending up hitting him in the left eye.

"Chinese Ring Dagger. You're welcome. Now prove you're not just a pretty face and kill that thing with your glassy sword." She said and patted the guy's chest before walking away from the group. The lad's eyes widened but he turned around and did what he was told, shoving his seraph blade into the demon's chest.

  
"Ew." Isabelle said when she glanced at her brother. "Jace, you need, no actually, you must take a shower." The blonde shadowhunter rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know, Captain Obvious." Jace answered. Izzy made a face.

"You spend too much time with Simon." She shot back.

"Hey !" Simon interjected making Jace chuckled.

"Blame it on Clary." Was his answer.

"Hey !" The redhead interjected. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Beside the point. Who was the girl..?" He asked Jace. The shadowhunter shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that she could see through the glamour rune and likes to throw knives." Jace said, making Alec frown.

"She saw us..?" He asked.

"Well yeah, she kinda is the one who diverted the demon's gaze from Clary..." Alec sighed deeply at his parabatai's answer.

"Then we need to find her."

Simon noticed something on the ground, he picked up the small knife and stood up. "Aconite..." He read. "That's a clue right ?" He asked, grinning proudly at the fact that he helped. Clary patted his shoulder.

"Totally." She answered. "It's a start." She smiled at her best friend, making Simon's smile grow two times bigger. Jace and Alec glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

"Let's just head back to the Institute. And FYI, one Clary is enough so this girl better be a downworlder of some sort." The tall, dark haired shadowhunter said. Everybody nodded and they left the club.

 

┗┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┛

 


	2. ACONITE. LUCIE ACONITE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm truly bad at making summaries or notes, honestly. All I know is that Alec doesn't like Lucie nor trusts her. Let's see where this is all going. Shall we ?

┏━━━━━━━━━━┓

ＡＣＯＮＩＴＥ.   
ＬＵＣＩＥ ＡＣＯＮＩＴＥ.

┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

 

┏┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┓

 

As soon as they stepped inside the Institute, Alec headed straight to the Ops Center. His aim ? Finding informations on the girl at the club, maybe even find the girl herself. Isabelle decided to help her brother. Jace on the other hand, disappeared into the place's hallways, wishing to take a shower. Maybe even a bath. He didn't knew yet. Clary and Simon were left on their own.

"So..." He said, trying to make the awkward silence disappear.

"So." She said and chuckled.

"You know what ? I think I'm gonna head back to the boat house... Sun is coming up all..." Simon pointed out.

Clary nodded. "Want me to come with you ?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides you have a girl to find." Clary nodded and pulled him into a hug before they both separated and went their way.

  
"Any lead..?" Jace asked as he walked inside the Ops Center, Clary next to him.

Izzy shook her head. "Alec..?"

He sighed. "No. So far I know that Aconite means Wolfsbane in French and I read old stories about a family of hunters, but it goes back to the seventeenth century... The girl we met can't be that old..." He said.

"Unless she is a warlock... Or... A demon of some sort..." Jace shrugged.

"Then why did she help you take down one..?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe they had beef." Jace said.

"No. There must be a more rational explanation..." Alec said.

"Rational ? We just fought a demon... How is that rational ? We don't live in a rational world." Jace pointed out.

Izzy sighed. "How about we ask Magnus to track her down and we ask the girl." She shrugged.

"Works for me." Jace said.

Alec remained silent, his cheeks slightly reddening at the thought of the warlock. "Fine." He said. "But only because we need to."

Izzy chuckled. "Yeah, like he needed virgin Shadowhunter energy." Jace snorted.

Alec's cheeks reddened but he remained silent, poker face on. "Whatever."

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"Alexander." Magnus' sultry voice was accompanied by a fluid wave of the hand gesturing for him, Clary, Izzy and Jace to walk inside the warlock's apartment. "Please, tell me, what can I do to help you ?" He asked, solely looking at Alec.

The Shadowhunter swallowed hard, cheeks reddening, again. "I... Huh... Spell."

Magnus furrowed his brows, an amused smirk on his lips. "What ?"

Jace sighed and stepped next to his parabatai. "We need your help Magnus, could you perform a tracking spell with a knife ? A mundane saw us at a club despite the glamour runes... at least that's what she said she was... We need to find out if she lied." He explained.

Magnus nodded. "I am, after all, the powerful warlock of Brooklyn." He grinned, his cat eyes shimmering. He extended his hand, with a mannerism that was all his, expecting Jace to hand him the knife. His grip closed on the handle of the knife. "Small question though, why didn't you use your parabatai powers to do this..?" The warlock asked.

Jace and Alec looked at each other. "Huh... Because you are totally teleporting us there !" Jace blurted out. "Right ?"

Magnus chuckled. "Apparently so. You do know that you don't need an excuse to see Alexander, right ?" Alec nodded making the warlock smile. A smile that was apparently contagious since it find an echo on Alec's lips.

Clary cleared her throat. "I really don't want to interrupt but... Hum... What about the girl..?"

Magnus finally looked away from Alec. "You're right biscuit, we've got priorities." His eyes started to glow as he performed the spell.

Once he was done, he opened a portal with a flick of the wrist. It seemed so easy when he was doing it... "All aboard the Magnus express ! Alexander, please..." Alec went through the portal first, ending up in front of the door of a fancy hotel room. He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him as his friends went through the portal as well.

"Okay..." Izzy said. "Jace first. She already saw him." Jace nodded and position himself toward the door, knocking softly.

Lucie raised an eyebrow, she wasn't expecting any guest of any sort. The girl had just walked out of the shower; a towel wrapped around her body. She opened the door and frowned. "You."

Jace grinned. "Me. Jace Wayland, nice to meet you."

She chuckled. "Aconite. Lucie Aconite, truly not interested. How did you even find me ?" She asked.

"I have my ways."

The rather not impressed girl rolled her eyes and glanced at Jace's acolytes. "Warlock, of course." She sighed. "What do you want ?"

Jace cleared his throat and stopped looking at her legs. "Yeah... Hum.. How come you can see us..?" He asked.

Lucie rolled her eyes. "Once again, I'm not blind." Jace rolled his eyes too.

"You shouldn't be able to see us still... Not through the glamor unless... You're a downworlder or one of us..." Lucie ran her tongue on her lips and bit the upper one.

"No, no. I'm pretty human. I'm a huntress. A traveler."

Alec raised an eyebrow at the rather mysterious explanation. "What do you mean ?"

She chuckled. "I travel throughout Universes. Different ones obviously. So many worlds co-exist, you could barely comprehend it..." She shook her head. "I'm barely grasping the idea myself." She chuckled. "So what are you ? Demigods ? Hunters too ? Something else..?" She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering if  she was about to meet a new kind of people.

"Shadowhunters." Izzy finally spoke and flipped her hair.

Lucie chuckled. "Oh cool, something new." she extended her hand to shake toward Izzy. "Nice to meet you." She smiled. Izzy shook her hand. Alec had squinted his eyes at the girl, still not knowing if she was good or bad news... Magnus was examining the girl as well.

"Maybe you should eventually put something else on. I'm talking about proper clothes." Alec said, still narrowing his eyes.

Lucie laughed and looked down at her attire or lack of attire. "Sure. I'll be right back. Just... Make yourself at ease." She said and got out of the way, heading to her suite's room. Jace couldn't help but let his eyes wander, landing on the girl's hips, truly enjoying the way they were swaying as she walked out of the room. Clary rolled her eyes and started to look around. So did Izzy and Alec.

"What are we looking for exactly..?" Magnus asked, gingerly walking around the room.

"Anything that could help us discover who she is." Clary answered, going through a bunch of papers on a desk.

"Oh, maybe I could give a hand." Lucie said and shrugged, leaning on the door frame of her room, a pair of black jeans and a white shirt on, hair still wet.

Clary stopped, feeling like a kid caught his hand in the cookie jar. "I..."

Lucie interrupted her. "You are trying to determine whether I am a threat or not. Don't worry, it's okay. Go on, enjoy yourselves." She said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Then tell us what we want to know, what are you doing here ?" He asked, bluntly.

Lucie ran a hand through her hair. "I like to travel." She shrugged. "I'm not planning to stay though, don't worry."

Alec sighed. "How long ? To do what ?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, I kinda end up where I'm needed. Except home, I hate home. Let's say that my Dad is not the most forgiving man you can meet. He expected me to take over his 'entreprise' and I rejected it. Supernatural creatures trafficking has never been my thing." She shrugged. "Anyway, yeah, now I travel and help when I can."

Clary frowned. "Supernatural trafficking is a thing..?" Lucie chuckled at their faces.

"In another Universe." She shrugged. "But yeah, totally, you have no idea of how many people would love to buy a domesticated werewolf." She shook her head, in disbelief too.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Okay..." He sighed. "Let's take her to the Institute." He finally spoke. They all nodded and looked at Magnus, expecting him to open a portal.

"It's going to cost you, Alexander." He said, smirking and opened the portal.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"So this is the Institute..?" Lucie asked, looking around, slightly, well... Disappointed. The highlight of her day was probably when Izzy held her hand to get in, but now... "It's white." She said making Izzy chuckle. Alec scoffed and disappeared to look for Victor and inform him of the situation.

"Clary ! You found her !" Simon said, as he made his way toward the the group. Jace ran a hand through his blond silky hair, an annoyed look plastered on his. Out of habit, really. Because he did enjoy the daylighter's company but he would never say that aloud.

"The cute guy from yesterday !" Lucie said.

Simon's eyes widened as he looked at her, a silly smile on his lips. "You think I'm cute ?"

"Nerdy cute yeah. Reminds me of a... Friend of mine." She smiled. Simon smiled back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Will I ever meet this friend ?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Eh, there's more chance of Magneto lifting Thor's hammer." She answered.

"It happened !" Simon said and laughed. Lucie shook her head.

"In the regular Marvel Universe, he cannot lift Mjolnir from the ground, as it is held there by enchantment so that only the person that is worthy can lift it.  But it's true that once it is off the ground, he can control it." She specified. "Beside, never say never. But there is very little chance of you ever meeting Stiles Stilinski."

Simon laughed, slightly in awe of the girl. "You're a nerd too ?!" He asked making her chuckle.

"No. Besides I'm a DC Girl, I just know a few stuffs." She shrugged as Simon feigned to be shocked.

"How dare you ?! Their cinematic Universe is awful !"

Lucie rolled her eyes. "True. But the Iron-Man truly weren't that great. Besides, most of the Batman movies were okay, so was Wonder woman. I prefer DC because the story of their Superheroes are kinda darker you know... Less black and white and more shades of Grey..."

Simon nodded, actually understanding. He was the only one to be honest, the four others were looking at the pair lost.

  
"Not to interrupt this... Whatever that is." Alec said, glancing at Simon and Lucie. "But I need your blood."

Lucie rolled her eyes. "Sure thing pretty boy.  You know, you really are rocking the whole mysterious and silent handsome type." Izzy snorted.

Alec made a face. "I need your blood." He just repeated. Lucie rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said and followed him as he made his way to the infirmary.

Lucie rolled her eyes and sat where she was intimated too. "Don't move." Alec said as he took a blood sample. The girl didn't even flinch, but she kept her eyes shut all along.

"Are we done ?" She finally asked, cautiously re-opening her eyes.

Alec nodded. "But you aren't allowed to leave."

"I'll stay. As long as you need me to." She shrugged.

"I'll keep her company." Both Simon and Jace proposed at the same time making Alec once again roll his eyes.

"When did you two even get here ?" He asked.

"When Clary and Izzy started to talk about shopping, we left." Jace said. Alec raised an eyebrow but remained silent. He stood up and walked to his parabatai.

"Keep a close eye on her." He glanced at Lucie who had already started to chat with Simon. "Make sure no one gets hurt." He added. Jace nodded in acknowledgment, by now he knew better than to underestimate anyone.

"I can't believe you !" Simon said, throwing his hands in the air, making Lucie laugh.

"Michael Keaton !" She repeated.

"Christian Bale !"

"Keaton !"

"Bale !"

"Kim Basinger as Vicky Vale !" Simon opened his mouth and closed it.

"Alright, I got nothing."

Lucie hair flipped satisfied. "Told ya."

Simon sighed. "So... Let's change subject.... Do you like music..?" He asked.

"Oh, I pretty much listen to everything and anything." She shrugged. "Mostly classical though, but I do listen to all of the genre. I have a thing for Oasis..."

Jace raised an eyebrow, maybe he could actually participate in the conversation instead of just standing next to the door glaring at them like they were aliens. "You said classical right ?"

Lucie nodded. "Ravel, Mozart, Schubert.. I do enjoy operas as well, Carmen, la Traviata.." She laughed. "I must sound so old..." She shook her head.

"No, not at all, actually I do like Ravel as well, the Bolero." Lucie nodded. "My favorite is currently Tchaikovsky, ever since Simon made me watch that Barbie movie, I can't stop playing Waltz of The Flowers..." He shook his head.

Lucie smiled. "I ship it." She said and laughed at the face the two guys were pulling. "Anyway, you guys don't have to babysit me, I'm not moving." She shrugged. "You go and do whatever you have to do, really..." Jace raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude of the girl. Was there truly something fishy about her...?

Simon shrugged. "I pretty much am a no-life..." Lucie laughed.

"Well then. I guess it's going to be the three of us for a while..."

  
"Make that four." Izzy said as she plopped onto the bed next to Lucie. "Clary went to see Luke and I'm Trying to avoid Aldertree. Besides I have nothing else to do." She shrugged and looked at Lucie. "So... Tell us more about you, what did you saw ?" She asked, seeming interested.

"What do you mean ?" The other girl asked. Izzy chuckled.

"You said you travel through Universes, you must have seen interesting things..."

"Ohhh..." Lucie said. "I did. I saw... Interesting things. That I can't talk about. Sorry."

Izzy groaned. "What can you talk about then ?"

"Not much really. I'm a pretty dull person." She shrugged.

"I don't believe that." Izzy said. "I saw what you could do with a knife..." She said making Lucie chuckle.

"Chinese Ring Dagger." Jace corrected making her smile.

"He listens." Lucie laughed.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"It's not possible." Alec said. "Just... Try again !" He said.

"No need Alexander. She is human. No angelic blood, no demon blood, just human."

Alec sighed. "Then how come she was able to see through the glamour ..?" He asked. "It's not possible... She has to be a downworlder of some sort.."

"Alexander, she isn't. Maybe she did not lie  to us... Maybe we should ask her more informations about her being a traveler.." Alec unwillingly softened when he heard Magnus' voice. He just nodded and headed back to the infirmary, Magnus on his heels.

Alec frowned as he made his way inside the infirmary and saw no one inside. "Where is she ?! Where are they ?! I swear if she hurt them..." Alec's jaw clenched and started to jog in the corridors. He stopped when he heard a rather familiar laugh coming from the Cloister Area.

When he and Magnus stepped inside, they saw Jace, on the ground, with Lucie on top of him, holding his seraph blade under his throat. Simon was standing in a corner, cackling while Izzy was was looking at the two, a bemused look on her face. She was rather impressed at how easily Lucie just flipped Jace down.

Lucie looked at the two newcomers and smiled. "Oh hi there." She cautiously stood up and waited for Jace to do the same before handing him back his blade. "Here, have you glassy sword." She said making him roll his eyes.

"It's a seraph blade, I already told you, like three times."

Lucie grinned, satisfied. "I know, I just like to annoy you." She said and looked at Simon, holding a hand up for a high five. Simon gladly high fived the girl.

Magnus cleared his throat. "We have the results." He said.

"Don't tell me, I'm human." Lucie nonchalantly spoke. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Exact." Magnus said.

"How come ?" Alec asked.

"Well you know, my parents were in love, Marvin Gaye was playing in the back and things happened." She couldn't help but laugh at Alec's face. "Destress big boy." She patted his shoulder and immediately regretted it when she saw the expression on his face. She took a few steps back and gulped.

Alec glared at her. "I, don't know you, so, I, don't trust you." He declared quite bluntly. "And I don't know what you are yet, but I will find out." She nodded at his words, letting them sink in.

"Okay..." She bit the left corner of her bottom lip. "Hum... When will I be able to leave..?" She asked, unsure.

"I don't know yet. But I highly suggest you to not make yourself at home." Alec answered rather coldly before walking out, Magnus still right behind him.

 

┗┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┛


	3. TO EACH THEIR OWN DEMONS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like spoiling xD So you gotta read to know. But it involves Universe traveling and demon hunting.

┏━━━━━━━━━━┓

ＴＯ ＥＡＣＨ ＴＨＥＩＲ  
ＯＷＮ ＤＥＭＯＮＳ.

┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

 

┏┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┓

 

A loud groaned escaped Lucie's lips. She threw back her head, rolling her eyes. "I am not lying to you." She repeated. "I am Lucie Rose Claude Lisbeth Aconite. My father's name is Alan Sheamus Henry Aconite, but he prefers Sheamus. My mom's name is Catherine Follows married Aconite. I have a big brother named Leith that only calls me Claude because he always preferred it, proud of his french roots." She said and offered an irritated short smile. "I am 17 and I am a traveler. No, I didn't ask for my parents permission and no I don't really understand how it works, I just met someone who offered me that opportunity because he was getting tired. I travel through Universes thanks to a Notebook, it always lead me where I'm supposed to go." She explained, again and waited for Alec's reaction.

The tall, dark-haired teenager was rather silent, listening dubiously, his eyes narrowed at the girl standing in front of him. His jaw clenched as he looked for the right thing to say in such situation. Turns out it was "Okay." He sighed deeply. "Let's say I believe, which I might not." He ran his tongue on his bottom lip and examined her. "What now ?"

"What do you mean, what now ? You're the one holding me hostage... I don't know." Lucie flatly answered and shrugged. "Tell me." Problem was, Alec had no idea of what to do either... He ran a hand on his face and sighed.

"The Clave will decide." He finally said and stood up, leaving her alone in the interrogation room. He hadn't hurt her, but he wasn't sure The Clave would be that nice...

Magnus was waiting for him on the other side of the door, rather concerned, but he didn't utter a word, waiting for his... Alec to say something. "The Clave will deal with it." Was all he said. Magnus nodded.

"Well, if that is your decision." He spoke and nodded a bit. "Maybe I should get going, I am no longer needed after all." He offered a weak smile before starting to walk away. But Alec grabbed his wrist.

"I will never not need you." He said, almost in a whisper, scared that uttering those thoughts louder would make them more meaningful, more threatening. But he only found kindness in Magnus' eyes. The warlock carefully placed his right hand on his lover's cheek. Alec leant in, his eyes closing, feeling less tormented.

However, they were interrupted when Victor Aldertree cleared his throat. "I heard you requested to see me, Alec." The startled Shadowhunter pulled away from Magnus and cleared his throat, in an attendant to regain some composure. "It's about the mundane girl isn't it ?" The Inquisitor asked. Alec nodded.

"Well, you can let her go. She probably has some fey blood in her ancestry. Please her to tell herself any kind of story she'd like." Victor answered, dismissively.

"But..." Alec tried to argue but a raised hand of the Inquisitor stopped him.

"We have far more urgent problems than her." Aldertree added before walking away.

Alec sighed deeply and looked at Magnus. Magnus offered a small smile. "Hey, at least that girl won't get hurt." Magnus said before patting Alec's shoulder. Alec just walked back toward the interrogation room, to free Lucie.

The girl raised an eyebrow when she saw Alec walked back in the room so soon. "What's going on..?" She asked.

"You're free to go." Alec simply answered before taking away her handcuffs.

"What about The Clave ?" She asked, slowly standing up.

"Well, turns out a sighted mundane is not enough of a bother. You're a lucky one." He simply said before gesturing for her to go ahead. Lucie frowned but walked out the room nonetheless. She walked past a benevolent looking Magnus and offered a small smile, that disappeared when her stomach made a rather loud noise. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked at the ground.

"Hum... Does anyone happen to know where the nearest restaurant or fast food or any place that sells food, really, is ?" She asked. "I kinda haven't eaten anything in two days..." She said, looking straight at Alec. "Probably because of the whole hostage thing..."

"Oh. I believe Isabelle made some food." Alec answered, oddly smiling. "You might as well go and eat with her." He shrugged. "Want me to lead you there ?"

Lucie squinted his eyes at him. "Where does that newfound kindness comes from ? You've been giving me the cold shoulders since we meet..."

"Maybe it's my way of apologizing." Alec said and shrugged.

Lucie wasn't fully sure she could trust him, but she firmly believed anyone deserved a second chance. So she sighed and finally decided to accept his offer. "Show me the way."

Alec nodded, grinning. "My pleasure." He said before quickening his pace, heading to Isabelle's current location.

Lucie's eyes wandered around as she gingerly made her way through the corridors, following Alec. Sometimes he would get out of sight and she'd have to catch up to him after the corner of a corridor. But as soon as she entered the part of the Institute where people lived, she felt oddly disappointed. It wasn't charming and cosy... It was impersonal, but decorated with taste. She shook her head and snapped out of thoughts, once again, she had to catch up with the dark haired Shadowhunters. "Are you trying to loose me in this maze ? And me who thought we were getting along..." She said, as she caught up with him.

Alec rolled his eyes. "You're just slow." Was his answer. The auburn haired girl just huffed. Alec spared her a glance, his resting bitch face still on and slowed down, just a little bit. It was barely perceptible, really, but it made Lucie smile a little. She would've said thank you, but she knew he probably would've denied doing anything. So they just walked in a companionable silence, both lost in thoughts.

When they finally arrived to the door. "Good Luck." Were Alec's words as he opened it. "Izzy, I have someone here who is hungry..." He said.

Isabelle's face lit up. "Awesome ! I made pasta alla norma ! Like I saw the recipe on the web and I totally wanted to try it. Are you down for it ?" Lucie just nodded making Isabelle's smile grown bigger. Lucie instinctively reciprocated it, barely noticing when Alec left the room. The brunette gestured for Lucie to come and sit with her as she added a second plate. Lucie sat down and looked at the pastas, cautiously reaching for her fork. She took a bite, looking at Isabelle who was scrutinizing her every move. Lucie tried her best to chew on the... Pastas ? Before hardly swallowing. "So..?" Isabelle asked.

"That's huh.." Lucie slipped her tongue in between her lips, looking for the right way to express her thoughts. "That's... Interesting you know, it's huh... It's a try, there's a room for improvement, maybe even a whole building but... hum... It's huh...Yeah... Interesting." She said and offered a small, awkwardly smile to Izzy.  The shadowhunters threw her head back, a wild, genuine laughter escaping her lips.

"Thank you." She finally spoke.

"It's okay, will you allow me to... Add some of my own cooking talents to yours ?" She finally asked. Isabelle raised an eyebrow but nodded. She watched as Lucie stood up.

"First of all, I know Italians like Pastas al dente but those were... Undercooked." She said, turning the oven back on. "I need Basilic, olive oil and salt." She said. "But your eggplants were actually quite good." Izzy nodded and started to look around for the things Lucie asked. "Since I can't really separate the ingredients anymore, I'm going to cheat a bit." She said, pouring some water on the mix. Izzy frowned, but handed Lucie what she asked for while the girl was stirring her dish with a spatula. She reached for the salt and poured some in the palm of her hand, sprinkling it like sparkle and mixing again. It seems like she knew what she was doing... Then she added a bit of oil and tasted the dish, her brows arching. "Ricotta." She simply said as she added pepper. Isabelle nodded and handed it to her. Lucie muttered a "Thank you." and turned the fire off. "Could I have a strainer as well ?" Izzy nodded and once again did what she was told. Lucie poured the content of her pan in the strainer, above the sink. "They'll be a bit dry, but the eggplants should help, and it either that and eating them soaked in oil." Isabelle nodded and watched Lucie as she reached for their plates, adding her version of the pastas on top of Isabelle's. Then she sprinkled the Ricotta and smiled a bit. "Now let's have a taste." She said and reached for her fork.

"It's better." Isabelle said.

"But not exactly good yet." Lucie finished. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Pizza ?" The Nephilim proposed, obtaining a smile in return.

"I heard pizza." A blonde, cocky Shadowhunter said, walking in the room. She noticed the two plates. "So Izzy did try to poison you huh ?" He asked Lucie.

The girl shook her head. "We actually cooked together." She answered. "But don't eat that."

"I wasn't going to. The pizza on the other hand..."

Isabelle and Lucie rolled their eyes and headed outside the kitchen, walking past Jace. He chuckled and followed after them. "Where are we going ? I know a small italian near.." He said. The two girls looked at each other and bursted out laughter. Jace raised an eyebrow, slightly lost.

"Won't Alec and his boyfriend come with us ? Or Simon and the redhead..?" Lucie asked, when she noticed they were heading outside.

"I believe Magnus and Alec will be fine without us..." Isabelle answered, smirking. "And Simon can't go out during the day, vampire and all..."

Lucie frowned. "Hold on, the vampires from here can't go out in the sun ?" She asked.

"It's not Twilight.They don't glisten, they burn." Jace said.

"First of all, I'd love to learn more about the provenance of you Twilight knowledge but we'll keep that for later. Why don't you guys have like Daylight Rings ?" She asked.

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other, lost. They didn't even knew Daylight Rings were a thing...

"Forget it." Lucie said and quickened her pace.

"Huh, huh. You've already said too much or not enough." Isabelle said, easily catching up with her. "So Daylight Rings are a thing huh ?"

Lucie nodded. "In another Universe." She admitted before looking at Jace. "Are we still far from the pizzeria ?" She asked.

Jace shook his head. "Next turn and we are there." He said, taking the lead. Isabelle noticed the way the other girl's body tensed up but didn't say anything, they didn't knew each other enough.

Soon enough, they were entering the pizzeria, no one seemed bothered the clear amount of tattoos on both of Lucie's... Companions ? Yeah, she'd settled for companions. She a hand through her hair and sat down in a booth, next to Isabelle. "So... Let's talk about pressing matters..." Lucie grinned. "Where does your knowledge from Twilight comes from ?" She asked Jace. He almost choked on his glass of water.

"I don't know Twilight." He said. "What's Twilight ?"

Lucie laughed. "Dude, you made a reference to it. You can't deny." Jace looked at Izzy with a pleading look but she just shrugged and looked away, a sparkle of amusement clear in her eyes.

"Simon." Jace finally answered lamely. "After watching all the Captain America, he made me watch Twilight because he had been turned into a vampire and wanted to 'gain some knowledge on his kind' A big joke to me, but whatever. I don't understand how someone could let go of a catch like Jacob but it's whatever really. Those movies didn't make any sense." Lucie laughed.

"When you talk like this, I almost want to pinch your cheeks." She said and smiled fondly, crinkling her nose. Jace rolled his eyes.

"I am a stone cold warrior." He murmured. Lucie and Izzy looked at each other before laughing softly, in sync.

"Yes, you are." Isabelle finally said before patting her brother's head.

A waitress made her way toward them. "Hi, are you ready to order ?" She asked softly, smiling at Jace. Isabelle and Lucie exchanged a glance but remained silent, just watching. Jace ran a hand through his hair, his smug persona back full force.

"I don't know, do you have anything to recommend us ?" He asked, in a deeper voice.

The waitress' smile widened. "I'm sure you'd love the special Margherita... Very... Spicy." She said.

"Oh really ? Does it come with your number ?" He asked.

"For you ? Anything." She answered before walking away. Jace threw his head back, laughing softly.

"Woman are so easy.." He said. Lucie and Isabelle's eyebrows rose. "I mean... Except you. But mundanes are... You know how they are..."

The two girls were still making a rather unimpressed face. "I am human." Lucie said. "If the word mundane ever leaves your mouth while referring to me again, I will tear your apart with your very own seraph." She said and stood up. "By the way, I'm not going to storm outside, I'm not that dramatic, I just want to wash my hands." She said and walked away. Isabelle chuckled.

"I like that girl." She finally said. "I knew I would when I saw you hit the ground in a large thud. It was... Oddly satisfying." Jace just rolled his eyes.

Lucie was back before the waitress. She simply sat down. "You can tell Alec that I'll be on gone soon." She simply said. "There's a new place in my Notebook. I'm going to California." She said, slightly tensed.

Jace raised an eyebrow, he was about to say something when the waitress came back. "Pizza in arrivo." She said, with her best italian accent, quite hot really. "Margherita Speciale del Chef." She said and cautiously dropped the place in front of them. "Drinks are on the house." She added and winked at Jace

"Sweet." Lucie said. The waitress turned toward her, acknowledging her presence.

"Not for you." She said before walking away.

Lucie's eyes widened. "Isn't she a lovely creature ?" She asked. Jace and Isabelle scoffed.

"The sweetest. Really." The dark haired Shadowhunter said before reaching for a slice of pizza. Lucie did the same and smiled, at least the pizza was good.

They all ate, silently. Not having much to say and not bothered by the silence enough to break it. Until... Until Jace got enough of it. "You said you were going to California... This is not really another Universe..." He pointed out.

Lucie chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll go where I'm needed." She simply answered and took a sip of her water.

"Why did you came here by the way ?" Jace asked. "I mean... You're not exactly needed..."

Lucie scoffed. "May I remind you that I saved your friend's life ?" She said. "I am very much needed."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I mean, in the Grand Scheme of things, it's not exactly that... Important. I would've saved her anyway. Really." He shrugged. "Your Notebook often takes you to such futile missions ?"

Lucie rolled her eyes. "There is no mission that is futile." She said. "A human's life is worth more than anything." She sighed. "But I guess I see your point... I don't know either. It's never written. All I have is the place where I'm needed." Jace nodded, not really understanding but hey, who was he to judge ?

"Maybe I'll come back some day. But right now I'm needed somewhere else." She said and smiled a little, feeling oddly bittersweet. Aside from kinda kidnapping her, those people had been nice to her and leaving so soon felt rather odd. Jace did have a point... She sighed and looked at her two companions. Isabelle was poking her brother with a straw. Lucie could help but laugh.

She stood up. "Don't worry. I'm just going to wash my hands, again."

"I'll come with you." Isabelle said.

"I won't. Women's bathroom you know..." Jace said, earning an eye roll from both of the girls.

  
Izzy was chatty, but delightful so. She kept the conversation flowing, laughing and smiling a little. A good listener for sure. Once the two girls were done, they walked outside the bathroom and noticed that Jace was no loger sitting at the table. "Fear not." Lucie said, placing a hand on Isabelle's shoulder. She gestured at the counter with her chin. The blonde Shadowhunter was talking with the waitress, obviously flirting. He wouldn't stop running a hand through his hair and had this smug grin plastered on his face. A smile that wouldn't quite reach his eyes. Izzy chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lucie's.

"I am all in for interrupting." She said. "I don't like that girl." On that, she closed the distance between her and the counter. "Ready to go ?" She asked, abruptly.

Jace raised an eyebrow at his sister and forced a smile to his lips. "Sure. Let's go."

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

That is when it started getting South. Izzy's phone was ringing, so was Jace's. They both answered, one to Clary, the other to Alec, Guess who answered to who ? The two Shadowhunters sighed. They started to run back toward the Institute. Lucie made a face and then started to run as well... Because... She didn't really knew.

When they stepped inside The Institute, they headed straight to Alec who was getting his own bow. "What kind of demons ?" Izzy asked, retrieving her own seraph.

"Raveners. A group of them. We don't know who is their leader though, so we need one alive." He said. The Nephilims all nodded. "Clary and Simon are on their way as well."

"Of course." Jace said, rather bitterly. No one seemed to care though. Was Lucie missing something here..? 

A honking horn warn them all and they headed outside. No one seemed bothered by the van. "Rock Solid Panda...?" Lucie read, as she got inside.

"Are we seriously taking the mundane ? Remember what happened last time ? He got turned into a vampire." Alec said.

Lucie chuckled. "Awwww,  are you worrying for me Alec ? How cute. I knew we'd end up best friends." She said and offered a soft smile. "More seriously, I can handle myself."

"That what Simon said. Today Simon is a vampire." Alec shot back.

"Hey !" Simon interjected. "I can hear you !"

Alec just rolled his eyes and went on with his rant on why we should never take a mundane on mission. Jace and him started to argue on it, Izzy interceded in Lucie's favor as well... And after a good ten minutes Alec was no longer fully opposed to take Lucie. As long as she was staying in the car, with Simon. But the children of the night objected that he was a vampire who could handle himself and that was when the debate started again.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

When Simon parked in front of the club, an agreement had been found. Lucie would stay behind with Simon, to protect her. Both she and the vampire had rolled their eyes but they had nodded, knowing better than to piss off Alec. The Club was supposed to be almost desert since it was the beginning of the afternoon, but lifeless was a better way of saying it. There was bodies, an awful lot of them, all gathered in a pile of entangled and bloodied limbs. The atmosphere was thick and heavy, the stench of blood in the air more than disturbing, even for a vampire. In fact, Simon was the first to look away. Izzy ran her fingers on her bracelet whip, just in case. Clary tightened her grip around her seraph, and so did Alec around his bow. Only movement from Jace a jaw clenching. "We need to keep moving." He said, breaking the silence and took a step forward, toward the back of the club. Lucie gulped but was the first to follow after him. In the dim light she could see Clary reach for Simon's hand, not really knowing who was comforting the other. Probably worked both ways. She smiled a little, thinking about her very own brother. No one noticed. They were all busy being on guards, listening to the maddening silence.

And they saw, them, Raveners. No one dared to move, each group gauging the other. And finally a Ravener swung at Jace, who easily parried. Clary had let go of Simon's hand, she instinctively stepped in front of him, holding her shinning sword up. Lucie reached for the chinese ring daggers she always secretly carried and waited. Better safe than sorry. And she had never been one to run from a fight.

Isabelle's whip was as mesmerizing as it was deadly. It tightened itself around the throat of one of the demons, sending the hellish creature to the ground. "Holy cannoli." Lucie blurted out as she watched the Shadowhunter's blade entering the demon's body. If she hadn't been so scared, she probably would've fallen in love right there and right now.

"Watch out !" Simon yelled, making her snap back to reality. They weren't supposed to fight, but Simon had his fangs elongated and was currently wrestling with a demon, his back against Clary's. They moved swiftly, carefully, and most importantly, always together.

Lucie would probably have been amazed in a demon hadn't swung at her. Luckily for her, her reflexes kicked in, making her dodge it. "Pain is water and you are diamond." She admonished herself. "Acknowledge the fact that you're going to get hurt to surpass the fear." The voice of her father resonated in her head. She mercilessly lunged at the demon. Her blade was way shorter than a Shadowhunter's but she knew how to use them. So she slashed at what she hoped was skin and wished for the best. Alas, it wasn't enough, and she thrown to the floor in a single sucker punch. Blood coming from her mouth dripping from her chin. She spat out the blood and chuckled before quickly standing up, steadying herself again. "My 'sister' hits harder." She said, no trace of love in her voice. Right when she was about to lung at it again, an arrow flew over her head and in between the demon's eyes. She turned around and saw Alec. A small smile threatening to appear on her lips. But she heard something, coming from her left. "No." She said before throwing a chinese ring dagger into the thing. She turned to face it and high kicked it in the face. The demon stumbled back a little, empaling itself on Jace's blade.

"And then, there were one." Isabelle spoke, looked at the demon on his knees, carefully guarded by her whip. The demon tried to free himself, pulling on the leash and sending Izzy to the ground. Alec shot it in the back sending him right back to where it came from.

"I'm sure we can find another way to track down their leader." Alec finally spoke and shrugged. "Let's get the hell out of here." He said and reached for his phone. Someone had to be sent here to clean that mess before the mundane police finds out. No one objected, they all headed back toward the van.

When Simon opened it, he almost ended up blinded. A white light was emanating from Lucie's backpack. "Oh shit." She said. "RUN !" She told them. "You guys have to run ! NOW !" She yelled. For Shadowhunters, they weren't that quick to react. But maybe it was because a glowing Notebook was floating inside the van, pages turning themselves, faster and faster. "Oh no..." The traveler said as the light became blinding. Next thing she knew, Lucie, a bunch of demon slayer and a confused vampire were swallowed into whiteness.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"Are we dead ? Am I dead ? Is this... Heaven..?" Simon croaked before sitting up. He looked around. "Or the limbo..? The limbo are an hospital...?" He frowned and stood up. Then noticed he was the first one who had actually woken up. The rest of the group was laying on the ground. He chuckled and fought back the urge to take a picture. He had other priorities. Like figuring out where the hell he was ?! He kneeled next to Clary and caressed her cheek. "Wake up Fray." He said, as the lights started to flicker. "Oh no..." That's when the rest of the group jolted awake, like they had a sixth sense tingling when danger was near. They quickly were all back on their feet, examining the place.

Lucie was walking ahead of all of them. "Wait..." She furrowed her brows. "I know that place..." She headed toward the front desk at the entrance, a small smile finding its way on her face as she saw a familiar figure in front of it. "St—" She stopped herself when she saw two men wearing masks literally appear out of the Shadows next to the familiar face.

"Could you page Melissa McCall for me, please ?" The man asked, an unnatural and creepy smirk twisting his face. He was looking sick and worn out, but at the same time exhaling power and wickedness.

Lucie stood there, motionless, watching the scene go down. Her eyes widened when the two Shadowy figures stabbed a woman, their swords going through the front desk. The man standing between them didn't flinch, a satisfied smile appeared on his lips.

Jace was about to step toward the guy when Lucie placed a shaking hand on his chest. "Don't." She begged him, her voice broken and barely audible. Jace looked down at her frowning.

"But..." He was about to argue when he noticed how shaken she looked. The traveler looked away from him as her hand left his chest. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, herself.

"Stiles..." She said, almost in a whisper, like the name leaving her lips was heavy on her tongue.

 

┗┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┛


	4. ALTERATION

┏━━━━━━━━━━┓

ＡＬＴＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ

┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

Number of words : 4.2 k

 

┏┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┓

The Nogitsune tilted its head to the side, examining the girl. "Kill her. Kill them all." He finally said before walking away, to look for Melissa.

Lucie frowned. "No. It can't be. Stiles !" She called after him as she saw him walk away. "Stiles ! Come on ! It's me !" She tried, pointlessly, not even caring about the Onis coming her way. But Simon saw, he vamp sped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her to drag her away. Jace and Clary held their blade up. Alec was the first one to shoot, but the arrows didn't seem to have any effect on the Onis. Izzy's whipped tangled itself around an Oni's ankle, sending it to the ground. Jace ran forward to stab it, but the sword went right through without hurting. He pulled back and frowned, dodging the other Oni as he was doing so.

"I don't like this..." Jace said.

"Neither do I." His parabatai answered.

Clary was looking paler than usual and even Isabelle seemed unsure. Lucie pulled away from Simon and grabbed her backpack on the ground. Then she looked around the familiar surroundings. "RUN !" She blurted out and started to run ahead, heading straight to an elevator. This time, everyone followed. And so did the Onis. Luckily for them, the doors were closed before any damage could be done.

"What was that ?!" Simon and Jace asked at the same time. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked back at Lucie, cheeks slightly reddened. Or maybe it was the lighting.

"I don't know..." Lucie said. "All I know is that we are in Beacon Hills..." She said and bit her bottom lip. "He... He should remember me..." Her brows were furrowed, eyes glued to the ground. "When I... When I left... We... I don't know... But we..." She swallowed hard, walking out of the elevator and looked around. They were on the roof.

"What is going on ?" Alec asked, rather calmy. "And why didn't we went for the exit ?"

Lucie sighed. "I don't know what's going on... I told you... And the unkillable masked warriors were standing between us and the exit." Alec sighed. Isabelle was the one who noticed that Lucie was slightly shaking, she put a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"Then tell us what you know." She said softly.

"We don't have time for this. Those hooded figures could be here any time..." Alec said, his jaw clenching.

Lucie swallowed hard. "He is right. We need to go." She said and pulled out her Notebook and a pen.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What in Raziel's name are you doing ?"

"Saving your ass." Lucie said. "I told you the Notebook allows me to travel. Not only throughout Universes. Mostly. But I can also travel from a place to another within a Universe as long as I know the address."

"Sounds cooler than Subway." Simon said earnings a small smile from the traveler.

The letters once written in blue ink turned to golden, a color that was absorbed by the paper, like an energy and soon, the Notebook started to glow again. The blinding whiteness was welcomed this time. And soon, it was enveloping them all.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"Where are we ?" Jace asked, looking around, his hand firmly gripped around his sword.

Lucie smiled a little and turned the light on. "Scott McCall's house." She said and started to look for a phone.

"Isn't it illegal...? You know... To break into people's house without their agreement...?" Simon asked.

Lucie chuckled. "I lived here for a while." She shrugged. "Had a kanima to deal with." She said dismissively. "Anyway, it's fine. Scott offers shelter to everyone in need." She found the landline phone and called Scott, she still knew the number by heart.

Scott frowned when he saw the number of his house. "Hello..?" He said unsure.

"Scott ! It's me ! It's Lucie !" A feminine voice said. As soon as the words were spoken out, memories started to flow back in Scott's head. His eyes widened.

"Lucie!Ohmygod! Are you okay ?! Where have you been ?!" He asked. "I'm so sorry I can't properly greet you... But we kinda are in the middle of something right now... I think Stiles could explain better..." He said. "I'm handing him the phone."

Lucie frowned. "Stiles..? But I talked to..."

A voice interrupted her. "Hey..." It said softly.

"Hi." Lucie said, tears filling her eyes. "How is it possible..? Why did you try to kill me and my friends...?"

Stiles frowned. "I didn't..." He sighed. "You must've met my evil doppelgänger..."

Lucie chuckled. "Evil doppelgänger are finally a thing here too ? I've never been more glad. Where are you right now ? Can I see you ?? Do you need anything ? Does Scott need anything ?"

Stiles laughed a little. "Lucie, stop rambling." He said, perfectly able to picture her lightly blushing on the other side of the line. "Listen, I am currently heading to Beacon Hills high, okay? Just meet me there."

"Okay." She answered before hanging up. She looked back at the Nephilims and the vampire. "I'm heading out." She said.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "To where ?" He asked.

"Beacon Hills High School. To see Stiles and..."

Jace's eyes widened. "You can't be serious ! He just tried to kill us." He said.

She shook her head. "It was his evil doppelgänger." She said.

"How do you know it's not a trap ?" Jace and Alec shot back.

"I don't. That's why I'm not asking you to come along." The girl answered.

"We're tagging along." The two parabatais said. "Because you're the only one able to send us back to our Universe. We need you alive." Alec said.

"And we care about you." Isabelle added and smiled softly.

"Damn straight we do." Simon added, grinning. Clary nodded.

Lucie smiled and glanced at all of them. They all looked exhausted but still willing to put up a good fight. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep that for when we'll get back." Alec said, heading out.

Lucie chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to walk. I'll teleport us there."

"Fine." Alec said. "Your Universe. Your rules."

Lucie's eyes widened. "I never ever thought you could say that. I am in charge !" She said and looked at Simon who was holding two thumbs up. "Well, Simon is my second in charge !" She said and high fived him. They both laughed.

"Enough chit chat." Alec said barely . "You better not make me regret this, Aconite."

Lucie nodded and looked down at her Notebook, writing an address down. This time, everyone closed their eyes and waited for the whiteness to swallow them.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

They appeared in the hallways, right in front of Lucie's locker. No one was there... Or at least she thought so. "Stiles !" She called and started to walk around. "Scott ?!" She tried, but nothing still. She started to head outside still screaming their names.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Stiles' eyes widened hearing Lucie's voice. "This can't be real..." He said.

"Yeah, tell that to them." The Nogitsune said, gesturing at the Onis. Stiles' jaw clenched, he moved the tip of the sword toward himself.

Lydia shook her head. "Stiles ! No !" Scott yelled.

Stiles gulped and looked down at the blade. "What if it saves you. What if it saves all of you..?"

"What if it's just another trick ?!" Lydia said.

The Nogitsune chuckled. "No more tricks Lydia." He looked at Scott. "End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott. Be his kaishakunin. Give up the game. You have no moves left."

Stiles glanced around, hearing Lucie's voice getting farther and farther away, and he understood. They were still inside the school. "I do. A divine move." He said and tossed Kira the sword. "Stop fighting them. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion. We're okay... We..."

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Lucie's group had made its way outside. Simon had heard voices.

"Isaac ! The box ! Get the box to Scott !" Derek yelled and Isaac obeyed, leaving him and the twins to fight the Onis on their own.

Not for so long. As soon as Lucie's eyes landed on Derek, she started to run. The rest of the group automatically followed.

The next thing Derek saw was a chinese ring dagger planting itself in an Oni's back. He looked up and saw Lucie, a small grateful smile appearing on his face. Lucie smiled back.

"Aiden !" Ethan yelled as an Oni's sword was darting to his brother. Luckily for him, Isabelle had seen his, her whips took ahold of it and pulled back, saving the werewolf. Aiden gulped and pulled back. Alec had seen the arrow on the ground and took it before shooting the Oni left with it. He didn't knew what they were made of but he clearly saw one killing an Oni before. And it did again.

"Lucie..." Derek said, his eyes widening. She smiled and ran into his arms. "I... I forgot you..." He said, as he hugged back. She laughed. "It's okay, it's normal." She pulled away to look at him. "That's how it works." He nodded, still not fully understanding but pretty glad to see her.

The Shadowhunters and Simon were oddly silent. So were the twins. "Where are the others ?" Lucie asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know..." Derek said. Lucie bit her bottom lip. "Hey, hey, hey, it's fine. They're gonna be okay." He said. She smiled a little. "And so are we, thanks to you and your..." He glanced at the group. "Friends...?"

Lucie chuckled. "You could say that." She glanced at them too. "I'd trust those people with my life."

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"Divine move ?! You think you have any moves left at all ?! You can kill the onis... BUT ME ?! I, am, a, thousand, years, old. YOU CAN'T KILL ME !" The Nogitsune yelled.

"But we can change you..." Lydia said.

The Nogitsune frowned. "What ?"

"You forgot about the scroll.. The Shugendo scroll... Change the host... You can't be a fox and a wolf." Lydia explained. That was Scott's cue, he grabbed the Nogitsune's arm and mercilessly bit into it making the Nogitsune scream in pain.

Right then Stiles fainted. Lydia kneeled in front of him, tears threatening to spill.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Lucie, Derek, the twins, a bunch of Nephilims and a vampire were running toward the school, looking around for the rest of the group. Tension rising with every step.

"Oh god..." Stiles said. "I fainted didn't I..?" He swallowed hard. "We're alive ? We're all alive ?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah... We're okay."

Stiles sighed in relief. A smile appearing on his lips as he saw Lucie. She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Idiot." She muttered.

He chuckled, inhaling the familiar and missed smell. "I'm glad to see you too."

Lucie rolled her eyes and stood up, before helping him to do the same.

Lydia was currently hugging Aiden. "It's okay... It's over..." He whispered, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Lucie smiled at the sight, glad Lydia had found someone. She glanced at all of them and headed to Scott before hugging him. He hugged back, but the usual warmth was missing. She pulled away and looked at him. "What happened ?" She asked. He looked away. Lucie frowned and glanced at the others but no one spoke. Her jaw clenched. "Someone tell me what happened." She repeated.

Isaac liked his lips before opening his mouth. "Allison... She..." He swallowed hard. "She... She saved us all... But she..." He looked away, tears threatening to fall.

"She didn't make it." Derek finished.

"Oh." Lucie said. She glanced back at Scott. "I'm so sorry..." She said. "I know how much you loved her... How much all of you did." She said, now looking at Lydia.

Everybody was feeling the loss, including the Shadowhunters and Simon who barely knew her. "Ave Atque Vale." Isabelle said in a whisper.

"Hail and Farewell." Jace translated.

That's probably the moment the Pack acknowledge that some newcomers were here. Stiles furrowed his brows. "Who are you ?" He asked.

"My friends." Lucie said. "Meet Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Jace." She said gesturing at each and every of them.

Scott and Stiles nodded, Lydia smiled a little, Derek well.. Stood still.

"And this is.. Scott, Isaac, Derek, Stiles, Lydia and...?" She furrowed her brows, looking at Kira. "Sorry... I don't remember you..."

Kira nodded. "It's fine. I'm Kira. Nice to meet you." Lucie smiled and nodded.

"Aiden." The guy who had an arm wrapped around Lydia's waist said.

"And Ethan." His twin finished.

The Nephilims and the children of the night nodded.

"Well, now that the presentations are over, how about we get the hell away of this place before Dementors starts poppin outta nowhere." Simon said, only Stiles chuckled. Simon grinned nonetheless.

"I appreciate the reference." Stiles said. "And I agree." He added, heading outside. He was still struggling to walk.

"You can lean on me." Lucie said, obtaining a small nod.

That's how, the whole group made its way outside. The Pack ahead and the Shadowhunters trailing behind.

"You know, I never forgot you." Stiles told Lucie. She chuckled. "I'm serious."

She furrowed her brows and looked at him. "How come ? You can't remember me when I'm gone. It's not possible..."

Stiles chuckled. "What's impossible is forgetting someone you love." He said and smiled a little. She swallowed hard and smiled back. So many things had been left unsaid... But Lucie knew it was better to keep things this way. Stiles obviously still had a crush on Lydia and she wasn't even meant to stay. It would be bringing pain to both of them to try anything.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Everybody was back at Scott's house. After explaining everything that happened to Lucie and her new friends, it was their turn to speak.

Jace cleared his throat. "I am Jace Way... Light... Heron..." He sighed. "Just Jace."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Okaaaay,  just Jace..." He said making an odd face.

Alec put a hand on his parabatai's shoulder. "We are Shadowhunters, we basically have angel blood and fight the demons on a daily basis." He said, rather bluntly. "No, I'm not lying. We just don't belong to your Universe and would very much like to go back to our own. Do you know someone who might be able to help ?"

"Please, your help would be very much appreciated." Clary said.

"Shadowhunters ? Why not ?" Stiles shrugged. "And what else ?" He asked and glanced at Scott before looking back at Clary. "Deaton." He simply answered. "If someone knows how to help you, it's him."

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Who is Deaton ? Where can we find him ? Is he a warlock ?" She asked.

"Actually... He is a veterinarian." Scott said and looked at Isaac like it was some sort of private joke. The Shadowhunters confusedly looked among themselves.

Lucie chuckled. "I think everybody needs to rest. Including Deaton. We'll go to his clinic, tomorrow."

"Hold on, he is really a veterinarian ?" Simon asked making the Pack and Lucie laugh. Even Derek chuckled.

"Yes." Lucie answered cryptically and patted his shoulder. "That he is." She grinned. "But luckily for us, he is also a druid."

"Like a World of Warcraft Druid or like a peace maker who smokes the herb he gathered himself and knows a lot about plants..?" Simon asked.

"Both." Stiles said and chuckled. "And so glad to meet someone who actually knows who knows what a Druid of the Talon is."

Simon laughed. "Me too mate, me too. My mom totally thought WOW was a cult..." He shook his head. Stiles threw his head back laughing.

Everybody else was looking at the two. Expressions were going from mildly confused to completely lost to totally indifferent, those were Derek and Alec's.

"Now that the threat has been eliminated, I should go." Derek spoke loudly.

"Me too." Isaac said.

"But you live here..." Scott said.

Isaac's jaw clenched. "No." He sighed. "Not tonight." He glanced at Derek. "Can I come back...?"

Derek nodded. "If you want to. Isaac, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you like your dad did... I thought I was protecting you... I thought keeping you away was the best idea... I..."

Isaac stopped him by raising a hand up. "I understood." He said. "Now can we go ?" He asked. Derek just nodded and they left.

"I suppose we should go too..." Ethan said.

Scott nodded and looked at the twins. "If you ever need anything; I'm here. We're a Pack." He said and smiled. The twins shot a grateful smile back and walked out. Lydia was holding Aiden's hand. She just had this bad feeling she couldn't shake... Like she was just about to loose him...

"So..." Stiles said. "About the housing..."

"It's fine. I can pay for a hotel room, or... Three." Lucie said and shrugged.

Scott thought about objecting, he wanted her to stay, with him, on the living room's couch and talk until one of them would fall asleep, he almost needed it. But he knew it was better to let it go.

Lucie glanced at the group. "Let's go shall we ?" They all nodded and headed toward the exit. Lucie walked over to Scott and hugged him. "Just roar if you need anything. I would've said call me but I don't have a phone." She laughed a little.

Scott hugged back. "Will do." He simply answered and hugged her back, tightening his grip for a few seconds.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"So you and Scott huh ?" Isabelle asked as soon as Lucie stepped outside. The Traveler just chuckled.

"It's Stiles. Obviously." Jace said rather emotionlessly. Lucie frowned and looked at him.

"Nothing happened. Not Scott nor Stiles. They are both in love with someone else. And it's totally fine. A traveler doesn't do love. It's a basic rule." Lucie said.

Clary frowned. "Why ? Don't give me that 'love is a weakness' bollocks...." She warned.

Lucie chuckled. "It's not that.... At all." She said, playing with one of her strand of hair, twisting it around her index. "It's just...." She sighed. "I can't get attached to someone who is bound to forget me."

Alec furrowed his brows. "What do you mean ?"

"Each time I go somewhere, it's for a determined lapse of time. From a day to a year. But that is all. People normally don't remember me. Each time I leave, the memories of me disappear, they are slightly transformed or hazy to fill in the voids, but I cease to exist in people's mind. As long as I am gone. When I get back, if I ever do, people gets a sense of déjà vu... Glimpses of memories... Until it all comes back. It can take a few minutes or a few days depending on how close I once was with the person."

"You said normally... But there are the exceptions ?" Jace asked.

Lucie nodded. "A very few, seeks for the approval of their deities, or earn the right to remember."

"How ?" Isabelle asked.

Lucie shrugged. "I don't know... It happened only once so far..." She shrugged.

"Stiles..?" Jace asked.

Lucie chuckled. "Oh no. Stiles probably... Ehhhhh... He probably embellished the truth meaning he remembered me instantaneously. I was referring to someone else." She answered, rather mysteriously. They all nodded.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"Well, I believe it's time to ask who is staying with who..." The traveler said, as they entered the hall of a hotel.

Simon glanced at Clary and she chuckled. "Sold." She told him.

"I'm staying with Alec !" Both Isabelle and Jace said at the same.

"Wow. I feel loved." Lucie said and chuckled at the sight of a slightly grinning Alec.

"It's because at least Alec doesn't snore." Both Isabelle and Jace said. "You're the one who snores ! No ! You're the one !" They kept going in sync.

"I don't snore..." Lucie interjected. "Isabelle ?" The brunette smiled at Lucie and nodded.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

The rooms were... Okay, as in not creepy but not high standards either. No one seemed to be bothered though.

Simon and Clary walked inside, chuckled and then looked at each other. "Hum..." Simon cleared his throat. "None of us actually brought pajamas.... It might be because traveling throughout Universes wasn't on my to-do list today... I was supposed to hangout with Maia... Oh my gosh ! Maia ! Do you think she thinks that I ditched her ? Because I really don't want her to think that..."

Clary chuckled lightly, almost in a breath and went to put her tiny, delicate hands on Simon's shoulders. "Simon Lewis, you are a great guy. I know it, Maia knows it as well. So I'm sure she'll forgive you." She said and smiled softly.

There it was, this tender look that too often for his liking made Simon melt. He had never ignored his best friend was beautiful, but in that particular moment... She was breathtaking. He inhaled sharply. Which was a terrible idea. She smelled awfully good... And he was hungry... His fangs started to elongate against his will. He pulled back and looked away. "Clary... You need to go." He said making his best friend frown. "Now !" He added, breathing heavily, giving the Nephilim a full sight of his fangs.

"Okay... Okay..." Clary said softly and moved toward the door. She locked it and went to bang on Lucie and Isabelle's door.

Izzy was the one who opened. She frowned when she saw her friend's face. "What happened ?! What's wrong ?!" She asked, worriedly.

"It's Simon... He needs to feed."

Isabelle allowed her friend in and shot a look at Lucie. The girl sighed and reached for a glass. She took out one of her chinese ring dagger and held the blade in the palm of her hand, cutting herself. "Don't worry. It's fine. My dad taught me how to handle it. As soon as I was twelve... the I used to be afraid to use those." She said, gesturing at the bloodied ring dagger. "Until he made me hold one and forced me to tighten my grip around it. To learn the pain. This way I wouldn't fear it anymore." She didn't really knew why she was telling them this while holding a bloodied hand on top of a glass, but she just... Needed to.

Once the glass was almost full, she handed it to Clary. "We'll get more blood. Tomorrow. But until then, he has to content himself with that. If need is, we could switch room or leave him on his own." She spoke, emotionlessly before heading to the bathroom, leaving two speechless Shadowhunters on their own.

Izzy was the first to snap out of it. "Okay... Go give this to Simon and come back. I'm not sleeping in the same room as her on my own. Better safe than sorry." She said. Clary nodded and left.

Little did they knew that Lucie had heard. She cleaned her wound and bandaged it with the emergency kit she found before walking back in the room. Clary was back, she and Isabelle were sprawled onto the bed, watching a reality show. She offered them a small smile and reached for the landline next to the bed. She took the receiver and went to install herself on the couch. A blanket wrapped around her, she called Scott.

"Hello..?" Scott said, answering right when the phone started to ring.

Lucie smiled a little. "Can't sleep either ?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Scott said. "Lucie... I'm so glad to have you back.... Ever since we booted your dad out of town, I was afraid you'd never come back... And then the memories started to fade and... I forgot..."

"It's okay. It's normal. I'm not angry nor bitter. A lot happened. To both of us." Lucie said softly. She knew Scott wasn't her family, but she still loved him like a brother, like she loved her own blood, even if they had disowned her. She couldn't resent them. She had tried... But she just couldn't, not even her father.

"Earth to Lucie." Scott said and chuckled. "Are you still there ? Did you fall asleep..?"

She chuckled. "Nah, day... Well night dreaming but awake." She laughed, practically able to see Scott roll his eyes on the other side of the line.

"Okay... So Jace or Simon ?" Scott asked.

"What are you talking about ?" Lucie asked, dumbstruck.

"What ? I said I finally had a taste of raw Salmon..." Scott said. "Sushis really aren't that bad."

Lucie chuckled. "Where ? When ?" She asked.

"Kira's house, dinner with her parents...." Scott said.

Lucie grinned. "Already McCall ? Someone got their head in the game..." She chuckled at the reference.

"Do not go B5 on me." Scott said.

"Aha ! I knew you knew high school musical ! I knew I saw you sing along The Boys Are Back ! You can no longer deny it ! Time had come to accept defeat. SURRENDER YOU FOOL !"

Right when she said that, Izzy and Clary looked at her. But everybody's gaze focused on the door as it was kicked open by a certain shirtless blonde holding a Seraph.

"Jace ! What the hell ?!"

  
┗┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┛


	5. CROSSING PATHS

┏━━━━━━━━━━┓

ＣＲＯＳＳＩＮＧ  ＰＡＴＨＳ

┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

Number of words : 3.2k

┏┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┓

Lucie kept yawning in Scott's car. "Didn't sleep well ?" He asked.

"Not really." She stretched. "The couch wasn't exactly comfortable."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why did you take the couch ?" He asked.

"Hum... Remember Simon ? Well, Simon is a lovely guy, really. Small detail, he is a vampire. He was blood thirsty last night so Clary couldn't stay in the room with him.... And that is why, you are currently taking me to hospital." She smiled.

"I thought you wanted to say hi to my mom..." Scott said, not even picking up on the fact that Simon was a vampire.

"That too. Obviously." Lucie said.

"I'm the one here for the blood." Jace's head peeked between the two of them.

"Right." Scott said. "You're here."

Lucie chuckled. "Yeah, he is. So while I say hi to your mom, Jace will go get the blood. He has the ability to make himself invisible." She shrugged.

"Oh." Scott said. "That's.. Cool...? I guess..." He lowered his eyelids. "But I'm a true Alpha..." He whispered for himself and shrugged contently.

"Very cool." Jace said, grinning. "Like pretty much everything about me."

Lucie scoffed. "Sure Jan."

Jace squinted his eyes at her. "I feel like I should know what it means... Like Simon told me... But I can't remember..."

Lucie just smiled at him before looking back to the road.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

As soon as Scott parked in front of the hospital, the three of them got out of the car. Jace lifted his shirt up and activated his glamour rune, disappearing in front of Scott's eyes. "Wow..."

Lucie chuckled. "I'd love to know how it feels to see you disappear." She told Jace.

The Nephilim chuckled. "Where am I supposed to go ?" He asked.

Lucie glanced at Scott. "Where does the hospital keep their blood supply ?" She asked.

"Third floor. But he'll need a key card to access the area and he cannot take more than five blood bags. No O-neg or anything rare." Scott answered.

Lucie nodded and glanced at Jace. "Gotcha. See you guys here in ten." He shrugged.

"Aren't you a cocky one ?" The traveler chuckled. "Let's meet up here in twenty minutes. I know you'll need them." She smirked before locking her arm with Scott's and walking toward the entrance.

Jace rolled his eyes, rather fondly and followed them inside. "Easy, Peasy." He said before heading to the elevator.

Lucie and Scott went for the front desk.

"Hey." Melisa said and smiled as she saw her son. "Who is she ?"

"She doesn't remember me..." Lucie whispered in Scott's ear.

He sighed. "Apparently not...." Scott furrowed his brows founding an echo to his frown on Lucie's face.

Melissa cleared her throat, making them snap out of their starring contest. "Hello..?"

Lucie tilted her head to the side and offered a customer-created smile to hide her disappointment . "Hi. I'm Lucie, Scott's.... Friend...?" She glanced at him before looking back at his mother. "Pleased to meet you."

Melissa offered a soft smile. "Nice to meet you too... You do look familiar now that I think about it..."

Lucie's smile turned more genuine. "I do ?"

Melissa nodded and squinted her eyes at the girl, some memories resurfacing.

Lucie and Scott looked at each other. "Mom... Are you okay...?" He asked softly.

Melissa nodded. "I just... Huh..." She looked at Lucie and furrowed her brows. "I'm remembering... I think..."

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Jace walked out of the elevator and glanced around. "Blood supply..." He whispered, looking for the area. He saw a woman walked out of somewhere with two blood bags. Apparently he was in luck... He grinned and walked past her, wishing to take her access card... Then he remembered she could get into trouble for it, so instead he decided to use one of his rune to unlock the door.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Stiles, Alec, Clary and Izzy were waiting for Deaton to be done with his surgery on 'Sugarplump' a twenty-three months labradoodle.

The archer couldn't stop himself from examining the surroundings. "So... He really is a veterinarian..." He deadpanned.

Stiles chuckled. "Yes, indeed." He answered. "But probably the wisest man in Beacon Hills."

"That doesn't reassure me.." Alec said earning a scowl from Clary.

"What he meant, was, thank you for helping us." The redhead spoke looking at Stiles.

He shrugged. "It's cool. I like helping people."

Izzy grinned. "Good looking and charming ? Make sense now."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What does ?"

The Nephilim shrugged. "Nothing." She couldn't believe Jace was right... She could've bet it was Scott and she usually had a sixth sense for such things...

"Okay...." The human squinted his eyes at her but remained silent. "Anyway, where did Lucie and your friend went with Scott exactly ?"

Alec shrugged. Izzy glanced at Clary, the redhead shook her head so the brunette looked back at Stiles and said : "We don't know."

"Oh." Was Stiles' answer. And they slowly fell back into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"I've been here for like what ? 7 minutes." Jace said and shrugged when Lucie and Scott got to the car.

Lucie rolled her eyes, smiling a little and glanced at her watch. "Hold up right here, you said seven minutes right ?"

Jace nodded. "More or less.. Why ?"

"If you've been here for the last seven minutes, it means it took you, more or less 12 minutes..." She grinned. "I told you you'd need the twenty."

He rolled his eyes. "It's only because I had to avoid people... Because even if I am invisible, the blood bags aren't..."

Lucie wetted her bottom lip. "Still. It took you more than ten minutes didn't it ?"

"Psshhh." The Shadowhunter answered dismissively before getting into the backseat of the car. Lucie glanced at Scott, they both chuckled and got in as well.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Simon had been pacing in his hospital room the whole night. A glass of blood had merely quelled his thirst, he was actually aching to get more, from the very own source... Hours after drinking, he could still taste it on his tongue, all too vividly for his liking. The vampire kept running his hands through his messy hair, trying to regain some control... But he had lost it. He'd been so long since he had tasted human blood... And now... Now he was craving it, desperately.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

When Jace banged on his door, Simon wanted to yell at him to go away. He was about to, when he heard the Nephilim's voice. "We got you blood..." He said.

Simon's unnecessary breathing was rag, he cautiously opened the door and grabbed a blood bag from Jace. A, not O-neg. But it would do. He closed the door on the Nephilim's face and tore into the bag like it was holding a precious nectar. But Simon did not savor it like a refined one, no, he chugged it down like a cheap beer.

When he was done, he licked his upper lip, not willing to loose a single drop. A small sigh of relief left his lips as he realized he was taking back some control over himself.

The nerd smiled sheepishly and re-opened the door. "Thanks." He told Jace before taking the second blood bag. "Is that all you took ?"

The Nephilim nodded. "If everything goes well, we should be back in our Universe in a few hours. Taking more was not needed."

Simon nodded. "I'll just... Well... Drink that and be right back." He said before closing back the door. Sipping blood from a fancy glass was one thing, tearing into a bag was another one, and he did not want to remind Jace of the time he woke up as a vampire.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

"What do you think they are talking about ?" Scott asked Lucie, leaning against his car.

She shrugged. "How could I know ?"

Scott furrowed his brows. "How well do you know them...?"

"Well enough to trust them with my life." Was her answer.

Scott wanted to argue, but he realized just how alike he and she were so instead he just smiled and leant toward her to kiss her cheek, earning a smile. "I trust you. If you trust them, then they probably are good people."

"Well, I feel flattered." Jace said, walking toward them, Simon on his heels.

"You should." Scott simply answered before opening the car.

"Where are we going ?" Simon asked, getting in.

"Animal clinic." Lucie and Scott answered in sync.

Jace ran a hand through his hair and huffed. Damnit, Izzy was right. It was obviously Scott.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

Deaton was finally done, the operation went well. So he got back into his normal blouse, washed his hands and walked toward the entrance, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Good Morning." He told them all. "How can I help you ?"

"Hi." Clary said and offered a small smile. "I am Clary Fray."

Deaton chuckled. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman you've became, Clarissa Fairchild."

She frowned. "You've heard of me ?"

"You lived here once. Jocelyn used to carry you everywhere. . She never belonged here though,  neither did Lucian. He was a werewolf, but an outcast in this world. And she could sense he missed his universe, he was aching to feel the sense of belonging brought by a purpose. To be fair she did too. And so they left. Back to their home. With you of course."

"So you know how to send us back ?" Alec asked.

"Not exactly. Jocelyn knew a... Warlock, at least I think this is the right term. She had a way to send him a message throughout Universes. Once she told him she wanted to go back home, we worked on a way to make it happen. It requires a magical being and maker from the Universe she was currently in. That was me. A warlock of her own world. And a seelie to orientate the portal to the right Universe. They call it realms I believe."

"We know a warlock..." Izzy said and grinned at Alec.

"But we don't know any way to contact him.." Alec said.

"I probably can help with that." Lucie said, as she walked into the clinic with Scott, Simon and Jace. All the eyes landed on her.

"How ?" Alec asked.

"Remember when I told you that a person had found a way to preserve their memories of me ? They had asked for the approval of their deities. Luckily for us, our bond was considered worthy of maintaining. That and Aeolus might like me a lot. Because I'm the only one who actually enjoy all of his tv programs. Such a shame. Anyway, where was I ? Yeah, right, remembering. The guy's name is Percy Jackson, he kinda is a big deal in his own Universe..."

Simon's eyes widened. "You... You're telling me... You you you you... Percy Jackson is real ?! AND YOU MET HIM ?!"

"Don't freak out please, that guy who wrote the book ? Used to be a traveler. Totally used it for profit, got demoted. Two travelers before me. Anyway, point being. I needed to be able to contact Percy and he needed to be able to contact me. So I got..." She started to look through her backpack. "These !" She held out a drachma and a mist spray.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Is it...?" His jaw dropped.

"It's real mist..." Simon said and reached out for the spray in some sort of transe. But Jace was faster and he smacked his hands away.

"So yeah, with those I can contact Iris who will contact Fleecy that will put me in contact with anyone I ask her, no matter the Universe. So who do you want to talk to ?" Lucie asked Alec.

"Magnus Bane." Was is sole answer.

Lucie nodded and sprayed some mist before throwing a golden drachma in the air. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

For a few seconds, nothing happened... Then slowly, a beautiful young girl, with a colorful mane and wearing a dress made out of rainbow appeared to them. "Fleecy will get back to you Lucie. By the way, Percabeth has broken up." She winked before disappearing.

Lucie threw her head back and groaned. "Save Olympus once together and they want you to get married to the lad." She sighed. "It's mostly Athena really, she truly hates Percy... But whatever, that's not the point."

Simon and Stiles just stood there, agape.

Izzy seriously started to wonder how many things did Lucie accomplish in her life and how many places she had seen...

Alec just stood there, arms crossed with Jace right next to him.

Deaton and Scott were waiting for something to happen.

Fleecy finally appeared and Lucie grinned. "Oh Fleecy, please do me a solid. Show me Magnus Bane." She then threw another drachma toward the screen of mist and waited.

"By the way, you have five minutes." Lucie told Alec before stepping back.

Isabelle patted her brother's shoulder as he took place in front of the screen.

"Where does the money even goes...?" Jace asked Clary, perplex. She just chuckled.

Simon and Stiles were still to shocked to react and Scott was straight up laughing at his best friend. "Twins." He said, waving a hand in front of Stiles and Simon's face without obtaining any reaction.

"Alexander..." A familiar voice said. Magnus's face appeared on screen, of course, he looked flawless. He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you ? What kind of magic did you use to contact me ?" He touched the screen in front of him, his fingers going right through a misty rainbow. "Okay..." He pulled away. "How do I get you back ?"

Alec chuckled. "I am in another Universe Mags, I need you to find a Seelie and create a portal for us..." He said. "We're in... Beacon Hills California if that can help..."

Magnus just nodded. "I will bring you back. I can promise you." He said solemnly before his eyes started to betray amusement. "See, if you were in front of me that would've been the perfect moment for a kiss..." He lightly tilted his head to the side, grinning at the reddening of Alec's cheeks. He then noticed Deaton in the back and something tilted in his head. "You..." He furrowed his brows. "You helped Jocelyn didn't you..?" Deaton humbly nodded. "Alan, was it ?"

"It still is." The veterinarian answered.

Magnus chuckled. "Glad to see you are still alive. You aged well."

"You did not age at all."

The warlock smirked. "Indeed." He then looked back at Alec. "I know the way to bring you back. I will do what's necessary and as fast as possible because we need you guys back... Vampire are causing some ruckus in the human world with their mingling... There's a club, where humans can go to get bitten... Humans are always looking for new ways to get out of the monotony of their life and vampire venom provides just that... And today, words travel fast... 13 people already died..."

  
Alec's jaw clenched. "And the Clave has done nothing ?"

"Everybody is looking for you Alexander... And your companions of course."

"4:39..." Lucie warned.

"Alright Mags, I have to go, just... Take care alright ? I lo-" He glanced around. "Just be safe." Alec said and offered a shy smile.

Magnus nodded, understanding the unspoken 'I love you'.  "You too Alexander." He answered.

4:58

4:59

5:00

The image started to get blurry and poof, the screen of mist just disappeared.

Alec glanced at Lucie who just shrugged. "I told ya, five mins. At least you got to say goodbye."

"Did it all really happen or am I just in a fantasy ?" Simon asked.

"It happened." Stiles said. "And it was.... AWESOME !"

Simon laughed and held a hand up for a high five. Stiles went for it, obviously.

Everybody else was... Thoughtful to say the least. Everybody except Scott who was smiling happily, looking at Stiles and Simon. Lucie couldn't help but laugh a little too.

Deaton cleared his throat. "I believe you two boys are needed somewhere else..." He pointed out.

Stiles gasped heavily, his mouth taking the perfect shape of an 'O'. "Right ! Malia !" He said, gently slapping Scott's shoulder with the back of his hand. "We are supposed to meet up with her in..." He glanced at his phone screen. "Now. Right now !"

Scott nodded and walked to Lucie. "Keys to the car. Be extremely careful Aconite." She chuckled and nodded. Then the two boys headed outside to Stiles' jeep.

"So... Who wants to get some food ?" Lucie asked, looking at the group.

"Shouldn't we wait here for Magnus' portal ?" Alec asked, brows furrowed.

Lucie glanced at Deaton. "It requires some preparation on both parts, his and mine, which might take a few hours... I don't use my powers very often..."

Jace nodded. "Food it is. I'm starving." He said and walked out the clinic, heading to the car. Everybody numbly followed, not sure of what to do yet...

Simon was about to get in the car when he caught a strong smell of blood. "Someone is dying..." He said and swallowed hard, trying to keep his fangs inside.

Clary walked to him, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder. "Simon, just.... Breath and focus. Where is the smell coming from..?"

The vampire shut his eyes and tried to do as he was told, almost tasting the blood on his tongue. "East... 1:30 East..." He said, his jaw clenched.

Alec furrowed his brows and tried to orientate himself. "This way !" He finally said and started to run, Izzy and Jace hot on his heels.

Clary was intently looking at Simon, pondering whether to go or not... Lucie sighed. "I'll go." She handed the car keys to Clary. "Just stay here." She said and ran after the group, leaving Clary alone to calm Simon.

━━━━━ ✦ ━━━━━

When she arrived, Lucie found Jace glancing down at a dead body, it was a beheaded man. The girl furrowed her brows when she noticed the man had claws. "Werewolf..."

Izzy glanced at her. "What does it mean ? Who kills werewolves here..."

Lucie chuckled, humorlessly. "Way too many people for my liking. But specifically the hunters." Her jaw clenched at the thought of Gerard Argent. But the weapon was elaborated... Not a broadsword... The cut was too neat...

"Thermal-cut wire." Izzy simply said after examining the wound. "Deadly for anyone."

Lucie nodded.

Alec hand been inspecting around when he noticed a scratched piece of paper on the floor.

$*a9*(firclepm4hbt)dcx-9x0t,,u$$

"That doesn't make any sense..." Alec said and handed the piece of paper to Jace. The blonde furrowed his brows, not understanding either. He handed the paper to Izzy.

"It must be some kind of code..." Izzy said showing the paper to Lucie.

"Anyway, it's none of our business." Alec said. "This is not our Universe. We need to go back to where we belong. We're needed there."

"The fact that a Universe isn't mine never stopped me from caring about what happens to people there." Lucie spat out bitterly and shoved the paper in her pocket. "Let's go back to the car. You guys get some food, meanwhile I'll call Scott. Afterward I'll drive you all back to the clinic and we'll be done. Everybody will go their own way."

┗┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┛


End file.
